


Where Destiny Lies in the Dark

by GraveTiger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alpha Katou Haru, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Omega Kambe Daisuke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger
Summary: He knows one thing as he stands there at the alter. He doesn't love this man, the one with silver hair and ice blue eyes.He knows one thing as he stands on the deck of the ship as it pulls away from shore. He will never live in his homeland again... may not even see it again at all.He knows one thing as he stands in court, watching the Emperor's delegation arrive. He wants the taupe-haired one.Daisuke knows one thing. He gets what he wants.
Relationships: Hiiragi Shinya/Ichinose Guren, Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Kambe Daisuke/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Ichinose Guren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Daisuke's not really sure what led to this point in his life… the one where he’s standing in front of a two-story tall bay window, looking out over a frozen wasteland as it continues to snow. There are lights winking in the courtyard to the side and he can vaguely make out the ones from the capital city a short ways away though that’s more of a soft glow reflected off of the mountains of white.

It’s a cold place he lives now… ironic given that he hates the cold.

But the Tzar rules here…

The Tzar who is also his husband.

It’s been three years, seven months, and nineteen days since he’s been married off, three years, six months, and five days since he’s last seen his homeland.

He misses it, misses the warmth, the shorter winters… the sea. He has none of that here. The days are short in the winter… very short… a few hours… Two days ago was six hours of sickly sunlight followed by something just shy of a snowstorm, continuing through the entirety of today with no sign of letting up. He hasn’t seen what little sun he gets this time of year in two days… and possibly for a third.

A servant knocks on the door and lets themselves in to stoke the fire. Daisuke ignores them, doesn’t even really know which one it was… maybe Katerina or maybe it was Sayuri. It doesn’t matter anyway. He won’t be entertaining tonight. Victor would’ve sent a message by now if he was coming. Likely he was finishing evening drinks with Yakov and, probably, the recently deposed Prince of Zhakka. Victor’s little brother, Yuri might be there though the younger Omega tended to either sulk or stir the pot with the help of their other half-brother who would inevitably invite himself. They would be on their way to getting drunk by now and Victor would end up in his bed one room over possibly without company though it was more likely that he had a body to keep him warm. Daisuke… will not.

He’s not sure if it helps… knowing that Victor has a preference for Jinhian Omegas… or if it’s worse because Victor just can’t seem to stand him personally.

He’s the marriage of convenience, the one that ties their homelands together for the greater good or so they say. Daisuke can’t even remember the last time Victor was in his bed outside of caring for him during a heat… and that was strictly out of necessity. It wouldn’t do for anyone to find out Daisuke’s not even been marked let alone _bonded_ to Victor. It’s ok though. He’s used to being alone in the too big space that only smells of him. He’d rather that than be forced to share a bed and a bond with a man he doesn’t care for.

It doesn’t matter that Victor prefers the others over him either…

His favorite was the dancer, Yuuri. Daisuke found him fairly weak willed, prone to nervous breakdowns and the like. It grated on his nerves to be in the same room with the other Omega.

He felt similarly to Guren, the Omegan bodyguard set to protect Daisuke… who also happened to tumble into Victor’s bed at least once a month. At least he had some personality even if it was boorish. There was also the not-so-secret secret that he was involved with Victor’s half-brother who was as much a sarcastic ass as he was a ray of sunshine. The fact that he was the court mage was the only reason he hadn’t been banished to someplace even more frozen.

Daisuke was sure there were others but he didn’t care enough to dig into the rest of his attendants to know which ones have betrayed him.

He dreaded the day the Council would start to pester about an heir. He’d rather not carry that man’s child. That was an eventuality though… unless they could prove that he couldn’t have children… and that was an embarrassment he wasn’t willing to accept. Many other things he would have simply paid the doctor to say whatever he wanted, but this… he wouldn’t pay to have himself diagnosed as sterile. Whether he wanted offspring or not was besides the point.

Daisuke Kanbe was **not** sterile.

He **will** see his child on the throne in a few decades time.

He just _hates_ the idea of giving Victor a child almost as much as he despises the idea of not being able to have one at all. Daisuke has his pride though and he refuses to be outdone by some sniveling dancer no matter how good at his profession he is. Because Yuuri is an admittedly beautiful dancer. He just doesn’t own it like he should and it bothers Daisuke that **his** servant would doubt himself so much.

Daisuke heaves a sigh and looks away from the window. These thoughts aren’t going anywhere helpful and he’s only upsetting himself. It’s what happens when he’s left to his thoughts too long.

The convoy containing his half-brother, the Heir-Apparent, is due in two weeks. How they’ll get through the snow, he’s not sure, however he needs to make a good show. It’s the first time he’s seeing any family since he left. He’s sure they’ll wonder why there’s no child yet but, he’ll worry about that later. Kureto’s curiosity on the matter would not be Kureto’s own anyway, merely something he’d report back home. Daisuke’s toyed with the idea of going home with them, stealing away.

But that would only end in embarrassment for himself and the royal family.

No… he will stay… and enjoy whatever bit of home comes with Kureto. He hopes they’ll be sake. It’s seen as a peasant drink, but fine wines can be bought anywhere. Sake… Sake’s from home and he’d gladly spend a night or two drinking it. Maybe then he’d voice the opinions he has of his husband. Kureto wouldn’t breathe a word of it to anyone, disliking drama enough to keep it all to himself unless he thought Daisuke would do something inappropriate.

He sighs again and starts to undress. Propriety says he should have a servant help him, but he doesn’t have the energy to deal with them… doesn’t have the energy to fake being fine long enough for them to leave. So he does it himself and lets it all fall to the floor. He doesn’t bother putting anything else on and just stands there for a moment, staring at himself in the mirror… wondering where he’d gone wrong.

What about him did Victor not like?

He was small… which was desirable to most Alphas.

Maybe it was his shoulders, slightly wider than desirable due to his self-defense training.

Maybe he didn’t like that Daisuke wasn’t helpless…

Still… he was pretty… or so he’d been told at least.

He ran a hand through his hair, letting it flop in his face. The undone style took a good ten years off, making him look like he should still be in schooling… made him look vulnerable.

Maybe… maybe Victor would like that…?

He’s about to sigh again… and doesn’t. The energy is spent moving the few yards to his bed and sliding under the cold covers. He lies there, mind drifting to silly stories his mother would tell him as a child… the ones of the handsome Alpha swooping and saving the Omega. He’s admittedly used them... on the few occasions he’s actually got horny enough to masturbate. Tonight’s not one of those nights. He’s not even sure what image he’d settle on for said Alpha. Probably someone who didn’t look like one, someone who wouldn’t be scared of him…

Someone who’d see _him_ and not his crown.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re quiet today.”

Daisuke looked up from his tea to look at Victor, “I don’t think more so than usual.”

The silver Alpha put down the papers he’d been staring at, blue eyes flicking up to meet Daisuke’s, “It’s a different quiet today.”

“I’m surprised you know the difference,” Daisuke replied and took a sip.

“Are you nervous about your brother? We can have the doctor makes excuses for you-”

“No,” the teacup was put down a little harder than he’d meant. A silver brow cocked. “No need for excuses. It’s fine.”

There was a dramatic sigh, “If you say so… If it were up to me, I’d have made them already.”

That… _stung_ …

“My Yuuri’s heat is due in a couple of months… I suspect your brother will still be here by then.”

His mouth went dry, “I see.”

_My Yuuri…_

He’d never been _My Daisuke…_

Nine Hells he was barely even _Daisuke_.

Not that he cared… he didn’t need the Alpha’s affection.

“I’ll be sure to make sure he has the time he needs… and distract Kureto.”

The answering smile was blinding, heart-shaped, and so _genuine_ that it hurt.

Before he could think of something to say, the doors burst open. A familiar shock of blond hair stomped into the room as the slight Omegan Prince made a beeline for Victor. He seemed peeved but that was hardly new.

“Yurio!” Victor beamed.

“Not my _fucking_ name,” Yuri growled and stabbed a finger at his brother, “You-!”

“You should be studying,” the smile never left, “What is today? Economics?”

“ _Etiquette_ ,” Yuri ground out, “And it can go fuck itself.”

“You’re taking to it marvelously,” Victor grinned around his teacup, “I’m sure suitors will be _rounding_ the Castle for your hand in no time.”

“You know as well as I do that you’ve already chosen the fucker,” Yuri continued to seethe, “and you can tell **him** to fuck right off too.” he threw something, it looked like jewelry, onto the couch next to Victor, "I don't want his _fucking_ gifts."

At that, Victor’s amusement dimmed a little, “Jean is a fine Alpha with a fine bloodline.”

“And an excellent trade agreement,” Yuri sneered.

“We need that.”

“And I’m sure you’ll find other ways to get it,” Yuri sniped back, “I’m not marrying Leroy. I’d rather take a flying leap into the North Sea with a boulder around my ankles than be tied to him.”

“Such venom,” Victor’s eyes flashed, taking on that look of the cunning politician most didn’t believe him to be, “Who is he?”

“What are you-”

“You’re fighting this so brightly that there must be someone else you had in mind. Now. Who is it? Who has captured the elusive heart of The Ice TIger…?”

Yuri didn’t reply.

“It’s someone I know… someone close perhaps? Someone _within_ the Castle...?” the silver head tilted, “Who’s caught your eye…”

“It doesn’t matter because I’m not marrying Leroy,” Yuri didn’t sound quite as fiery, “I refuse to be a political pawn and be tied to someone I can barely stand to be in the same room with.”

The unspoken statement fell **hard**. Daisuke wasn’t sure what to make of it. He’d been certain they’d hidden their intermarital tension better.

Victor’s smile was tight, “You’re under the assumption that we have the same luxury as the commoners, Yura. We don’t.”

“ _ **You**_ don’t,” Yuri replied, “I’m the third born. As long as he’s of noble birth, it shouldn’t matter.”

“You-”

“Why are you not going after Shinya? You should be on his ass about being paired off! Instead he’s fucking some nobody magi-guard with-”

“He’s a bastard. It doesn’t matter-”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. He's a fucking mage. If anybody’s got suitors around the castle, it'd be him! It’s not fair!”

“You’re behaving like a child,” Victor sighed, going back to his paperwork, “Come talk to me when you’ve grown up some.”

“If I’m such a child then I shouldn't be married off,” Yuri stomped off, slapping the door behind him. The following silence was only broken by the light shifting of paper as Victor continued with his work. Daisuke eventually decided that he’d been there long enough to play the dutiful mate and left. There wasn’t much for him to do elsewhere but even wandering the halls was better than sitting there like ornament while Victor ignored him. He paused in one corridor, catching sight of the deposed Prince talking to someone just out of sight. Yuri’s voice was unmistakable though, especially when he was genuinely upset. Daisuke backed away, not caring or curious enough to interrupt.

Maybe the Prince was who Yuri had his eye on…

The Zhakka Alpha was certainly not bad looking… a little short maybe but he was built well. There was a quiet determination about him, something that spoke of a drive to reach his goals that was undercut by a selective gentleness. Daisuke could see why Yuri would be interested if he _was_ interested. It didn’t matter to him though… not really. Daisuke had no dog in the fight of who would end up with Yuri’s hand.

Nothing else was said on the subject for the following week leading up to Kureto’s arrival. Instead the Winter Castle was in a frenzy to get everything ready. The guest wing not being used by the Prince was thoroughly cleaned twice and the appropriate servants quarters equally readied. The morning of the impending arrival was particularly hectic. It still hadn’t slowed by the time Daisuke took his place next to Victor to welcome the Heir-Apparent.

The fanfair is loud, but sounds of Jinhia, sounds of _home_. It brings a faint smile to his face as he watches the tall figure walk down the center isle, shadowed by a good-sized entourage. They’re all in black or shades of deep red, much different to the Court’s whites and vibrant reds and blues. Daisuke misses the lighter fabrics too, tired of the thick, heavy coats and robes he has to wear to keep the near-constant chill away.

Pleasantries are exchanged and gifts from home presented. They speak in mostly the Common tongue though Kureto’s pronunciation of Victor’s language is much better than it was those few years ago. Victor seems pleased by it, offering a few words of Jinhian that Daisuke had _**not**_ taught him. Kureto towers over the court, his height made more evident by the quiet confidence that could be mistaken for arrogance. Sometimes it _is_ arrogance. Either way, it's a welcome change to the extraness that is Victor Nikiforov.

Daisuke glances over the retinue, seeing some familiar faces and a few new ones. One such was fairly small but the adornments spoke of some rank. The mop of taupe hair is a rarer color though not unheard of. He must be something to talk about if he’s got the rank he does in the time since Daisuke’s been gone. Few rise that quickly… unless he’s a transfer which was also possible.

He has big eyes, much like Yuuri. Daisuke can see them flit around even from where he’s standing. It seems to be as much a hunt for danger as it is curiosity at the overdone grandioseness of the Hall. Daisuke doesn’t blame him. It took him awhile to get used to the extravagance despite being raised in the Palace.

Then again, Jinhia was lavish as well… just in different ways.

The guard caught him staring and looked away, cheeks pinking. The set in his jaw made Daisuke think it wasn’t so much embarrassment as it was annoyance. He felt himself smirk. The taupe-haired guard was cute.


	3. Chapter 3

The banquet was as extravagant as expected. Victor hogged Kureto’s attention for the majority of it, regaling him with tales of whatever hit his fancy without actually saying anything important. He really only shut up when the entertainment showed up, namely Yuuri who decided on a piece about love that apparently had several different arrangements. Why he’d choose the one based on Eros, Daisuke couldn’t begin to guess. Nothing about the banquet suggested anything erotic. If anything, it should've been friendship or maybe family.

But no.

So Daisuke had to sit there, knowing Victor watched on like a lovesick puppy and hoping Kureto wouldn't notice.

Shinya **did** manage to steal the show when he performed a few spells, one of which pulled the fire from the wall sconces and forced it into a large ball before morphing it into a large dragon and sent it flying around the room. It ended floating over Kureto’s head and breathing fire before fading out into smoke. A snap of the fingers and the sconces had lit themselves again. It was as much a party trick as it was a show of power. The quirk of Kureto’s lips gave away that he knew as much.

Once the banquet was concluded, the royals retired for drinks in Victor's study. Daisuke had half expected to be dismissed for the evening but he found himself seated next to his brother on one couch while Victor took to leaning against his desk. Yuri and the deposed Prince, Otabek Altin as he’d introduced himself to Kureto, sat on the other couch. They were clearly trying to be indifferent to each other but there was something between them and Victor seemed to notice if the bordering-on-nasty smirk was anything to go by. Shinya pranced in late, throwing an obnoxious wink at Guren who just glared at him from his post along the wall by the door. He flopped down next to Yuri, making the Omega almost spill his drink. Yuri hissed at him, shifting closer to Altin who’d tensed a little as though ready to clock Shinya for trying something. Shinya teased Yuri until he got the rise he wanted out of the blond and then turned to Kureto, making all kinds of inferences about Victor’s lovelife and Daisuke’s lack thereof. Nobody could outright say he’d made such definitive statements, but under the colorful twisting of words and silver-tongued double speak, it was laid out plain as day. Daisuke merely toyed with the stem of his glass, feeling somewhere between ashamed and indignant.

It wasn’t his fault he’d been married off to someone he had absolutely no interest in. Victor was handsome, sure… but in a conventional way. His looks did nothing for Daisuke. He was not attracted to the silver Alpha in any way whether that be looks or personality, it all rubbed Daisuke the wrong way.

And it seemed the feelings were **very** mutual.

For that reason, it wasn’t his fault that there was no heir yet.

Still… he felt like he’d failed in some way… like he should’ve _somehow_ found a way to make himself what Victor wanted in his bed… especially since Victor clearly liked people who looked _like_ him.

Maybe his features were cut too sharp… Yuuri was all soft curves rounded off with dancer’s muscle. Guren was more angular but the sharpness in his face came more from his expressions. Daisuke… Daisuke was all sharp angles like he’d been cut from glass.

“Don’t mind Shinya. He’s talking nonsense,” Victor leaned off the desk, rounding the couch to stand behind Daisuke and gathered him closer than they'd been since his last heat, pressing a kiss to his temple. Daisuke hated himself for reacting at all let alone favorably like the touch-starved sad sack he was. It shouldn’t mean so much to have a single arm wrap around him, have his nose filled with the intense scent of winter and mint which didn’t match the warmth of the Alpha’s chest or the heat of his lips where they’d pressed to his skin like a brand. He stiffened a little before unconsciously melting, his head tipping to show off his covered throat. Victor’s nose pressed to his neck though there was a distinct lack of an inhale before the Alpha pulled away. Daisuke felt his insides quiver, a part of him shaken at how casually Victor just _did_ that… as though they really were close enough for that to be a _normal_ thing. Once the flutter steadied out, the emptiness came.

Victor couldn’t even sniff him like he was supposed to when touching his nose to Daisuke’s throat like that.

It was as much an Alpha’s instinct to seek their Omega’s scent as it was the Omega’s to bare their neck for their Alphas.

And Victor couldn’t do that much.

Daisuke supposed he’d forgotten just how _little_ Victor cared for him.

Not that mattered.

He _didn’t_ **care**.

Victor and his approval meant _nothing_ to Daisuke.

He didn’t _need_ it.

Gods if he could just _get rid_ of Yuuri… send him home…

He excused himself for the evening a bit later. Kureto gave him a look but Daisuke ignored it. He dismissed Guren once he got to his rooms and the magi-guard quickly disappeared elsewhere… maybe to see to Victor but, more likely, to warm Shinya’s bed.

Daisuke didn’t sleep well that night. His dreams were a jumbled mess. He’d hate to know what the Interpreter would have to say about them.

He received a note, inviting him to share a late breakfast with Kureto. It was a welcome change to his routine even if he didn’t particularly feel up to entertaining his brother after the night he’d had. The dreams had messed with his head and he was out of sorts still. He’d give anything to keep Kureto from noticing… but he probably would. Politics was a complicated dance after all and one had to be observant to know how to move next.

The fire in Kureto’s rooms was blazing when he got there, the Jinhian Alpha showing a rare form of weakness, dressing in several layers to combat the bitter chill that couldn’t be rid off in the winter months. Daisuke didn’t think much of the thing itself, only that maybe he should gift his brother some appropriate robes for any future visits. They’d have to be specially made of course since Kureto was so tall. They’d look odd on him but Daisuke had no doubts that he’d pull off wearing the thick fabrics and fur easily.

Tea was served with breakfast to combat the cold. Once everything was set, Kureto dismissed the servants and even Guren didn’t dare to contradict him. The pair sat in blessed, unburdened silence for a few moments as they worked through some of the breakfast.

"That husband of yours knows how to blather without saying a word doesn't he?" Kureto commented after awhile.

"It's a _gift_ ," Daisuke couldn't help the slight purse of his lips, “Shinya has it too. Yuri doesn’t care enough for such things.”

“The little blond? Yes he is rather blunt isn’t he?”

Daisuke snorted a little, “It's entertaining to watch him go off. Do you remember the fishwives of Hasetsu?” Kureto almost gave a snort of his own, “He sounds like one of them. Not quite as colorful but apparently ‘fuck’ can be used in any part of a sentence.” An angular brow cocked. “He gets rather creative with it… almost like an art form.”

“That’s an interesting thing to be amused by,” Kureto commented.

“Tells you how little I have to do around here,” Daisuke took a healthy sip, “He’s in court all day and I wander the halls.”

“The mates don’t need to be entertained?”

“The mates don’t come to court,” he replied, “Mostly because of the snow… then there’s simply the length of travel. It takes so much longer to get places here...”

“I see.”

“Gods I wish there was less of it. There’s so little sun half the year and the snow just takes more of it.”

"Better than too much. Seishiro was sent to the coast a few months ago. He spent too long down by the water and was cooked like a pig on a spit. The whole next week had him between burning and itching. He peeled like a snake for days."

"He didn't!"

"Still looks like he spent a season in the fields."

Daisuke snorted, trying to picture his other half-brother, the snottiest of the bunch, tanned up like hired labor, “I suppose it hasn’t helped his search for a mate…?”

“On the contrary, they’ve seen it as a sort of novelty. I doubt it’ll stick once he’s back to normal but for now he’s almost drowning in it.”

“And you?” Daisuke stared at Kureto's own naturally bronzed complexion, several shades darker than his own pale skin. 

Kureto’s lips quirked without his consent, “Aoi’s been patient. I almost have Father worn down enough to let us wed. Sometime in the next year I should think. He’s still convinced that there’s an Omega I’ll agree to.”

Must be nice to have a choice.

Daisuke tried to not feel bitter about it. Kureto would be leading a nation once Father abdicated. The least he could have was a mate he chose for himself. That hadn’t stopped matches from being offered… but Kureto’s disagreeableness concerning potential mates had become a thing of legend within royal courts. He’d been sweet on a Beta lady-in-waiting since they were children and he’d refused to even entertain the idea of someone else. Daisuke envied him for the ability to do that.

“I see you’ve replaced some of your security,” he took a sip as he stared into the fire, hoping Kureto wouldn't comment on the sudden change in conversation, “I haven’t seen Nakamoto.”

“He retired a couple of years ago,” Kureto followed his lead though Daisuke could feel the mild suspicion, “Hoshino proved himself enough to take his place.”

Daisuke was genuinely surprised, “ _Ryu_ Hoshino...? Really. Last I’d seen, he was about to wash out.”

“Yes. He’s quite talented when he’s not being pestered by superiors.”

“And the taupe-haired one? Seems to have had a jump in status… What’s his story?”

“You’re interested in Kato?”

“I just haven’t seen him before,” Daisuke replied, “Just seemed interesting that he’s where he’s at without seeing him at my wedding is all.”

Kureto eyed him, letting the silence settle for awhile as though he wasn’t sure how to answer, “He was on the detail that failed Mahiru.”

Daisuke blinked, “I see…”

“It took him the better part of a year to heal and another year to retrain. He’s been in my service for the last two years.”

Daisuke’s eyes narrowed, “He failed though.”

“The _team_ did,” Kureto replied, “Kato… Mahiru would have died either way. Kato nearly died making sure the murderer didn’t get away with it… He would have too if Kato hadn’t been so doggedly persistent and pain-tolerant.”

Daisuke hadn’t heard about that bit of the incident. He’d known the perp hadn’t made it, but he’d just assumed guardsmen had taken him out. Everyone around him had tried to keep the news of it away from him, thinking it would distract him from his, then, upcoming nuptials.

He would've liked the distraction honestly… anything to keep him from thinking about how the cold chain of duty was winding tighter around his throat… even if it’d been the gruesome details of his and Kureto’s sister’s murder.

It hadn’t been a kind death from what details he’d been able to scrape together. Apparently there was some magic involved, hence why Guren had been assigned to protect Daisuke instead of being sent out with an adventuring party as had probably been the magi-guard’s original plan. Daisuke was fairly certain there were devil curses used too so no wonder this Kato had taken so long to recover.

Daisuke looked up to see Kureto staring at him with that shrewd Hiragi gleam, “What.”

A slight twist of the mouth, “It’s rare to see you fixated on any one person.”

“I’m not fixated,” he replied, “It’s natural to be curious about a sibling’s death.”

“True… except you didn’t know he was involved until five minutes ago.”

Daisuke’s lips pursed a little, “His quick rise in rank was interesting.”

Kureto chuckled, _actually_ chuckled, “Petulance was always adorable on you even if you’re too old for it.”

Daisuke had the distinct urge to tell his dear eldest brother to fuck right off. He’d spent too much time around Yuri apparently. The blond Omega’s bad habits were rubbing off on him. Instead he smirked, just _this_ side of a sneer, "I told you: I’m bored.”

“Shall I introduce you then?” Kureto asked flippantly, “Perhaps he can tell you all the appalling details you couldn’t dig up yourself.”

“That would be fantastic, thank you,” Daisuke replied cheekily.

Kureto just chuckled again.


	4. Chapter 4

“It certainly didn’t take long,” Kureto commented as they strolled through the halls, “I've been here two days and only saw the sun when we arrived.”

“I told you,” Daisuke replied.

“You did. I’ll admit, I didn’t expect it to be this bitterly cold inside,” the Alpha was wrapped up in a few layers and a fur-lined cloak Daisuke had gifted him yesterday.

“This was originally the summer home of the royals,” Daisuke said as he paused by a snow-blown window, “They didn’t have much need for fires for that time of year… The civil war burned the real castle and, despite it being over fifty years ago, they’d just made due here. Obviously some of the rooms had fireplaces and more have been built but there’s nothing for the hallways.”

“Seems a miserable way to live,” Kureto commented.

“They’re used to it,” Daisuke replied, “They think the summers here are hot,” he glanced at Kureto and shook his head, “Their summers are our mid fall. Not what I would call ‘hot’.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

They walked in silence for a moment, the quiet only broken by the occasional howl of wind outside or the near constant swishing of cloaks on the floor. The only set of footsteps that were really heard were Kureto’s, Daisuke’s having grown quiet in his endless wanderings of the quiet halls and the three guards behind them didn’t make much noise. Daisuke had been itching to look behind them at the taupe-haired Captain. Kureto apparently thought it funny to dangle the object of Daisuke’s not-fixation right in front of his face.

“I see the Prince of Zhakka has been here,” the Heir-Apparent said by way of new conversation, “Otabek I believe his name is, though he didn’t say his business.”

“He led a rebellion against his tyrant father. Once the king was disposed of, the people decided they didn’t want an Altin on the throne anymore and tried to kill him. He got away and has been here for the last few months licking his wounds and watching what’s going on in Zhakka.”

“Ah… He seems… fond of the little one, Yuri.”

“I think they’re sweet on each other and it _would_ do him some good to return with a bonded and possibly expecting Omega, especially a Prince with powerful ties like Yuri would have.”

Of course there was the issue with the Leroys, but Daisuke didn’t think Kureto needed to know about that… at least not yet.

“That would be a benefit… a good alliance if he can get the rebels to heel again. Does he have a plan for when they inevitably fall apart?”

“Not that I’m aware… but then I’m not in those sorts of talks either. For all I know, Victor could have an entire detachment of troops ready to accompany him back once the snow melts.”

“Keep an eye on that for me, would you?”

“Is it really that interesting? Zhakka isn’t really of much importance.”

“Perhaps not… though it would be a foothold in a section of the continent that we don’t have ties in yet… assuming Prince Altin would accept my help.”

“I don’t see why not,” Daisuke replied, “It’d be foolish of you to quarrel with Victor when I’m here. I’d be an easily caught prisoner of war if you did.”

“Not so easy I would hope given that you have Ichinose with you.”

The very same Ichinose who was fucking not just Victor but Shinya too…

Daisuke honestly didn’t have much hope for his loyalty if things went sideways like that, “Yes… I should hope not.”

There was a faint throat clearing behind him and Kureto glanced at him, angular brow cocked. Daisuke wasn’t sure what the Alpha wanted but apparently he got it. “Kato… you stay here. Hoshino. Ichinose. With me,” and he swept away with all the confidence that they would obey. Hoshino did of course but Guren… paused.

“ _Ichinose_ ,” the maroon-haired guard hissed, “ **Now**. Kato will watch him.”

Guren just glanced at Daisuke and sort of shrugged before trotting off after Hoshino and Kureto. Daisuke felt… lighter. It wasn’t by much but having what was possibly a spy for Victor or Shinya gone was… _nice_.

As was the poorly disguised excuse to let Daisuke alone with the Captain.

Kato didn’t say a word, just stood a respectful distance away and his hands clasped behind his back. His honey-colored eyes didn’t seem to be focused on anything in particular and instead was simply on alert. He didn’t wear a cloak but a coat, the collar of which had fur on the inside.

Daisuke started off again, feeling the chill seep into his bones after just standing there for a few minutes. He hoped the sitting room wasn't in use, but didn’t hold much hope for it. At least walking got the blood going if he couldn't get near a fire.

“Come. Walk with me.”

“Sir I-”

He paused, “ _I’m bored_ , Kato. Amuse me for awhile,” and started off again, hearing the slightly heavier steps behind him catch up and pulled mostly even with him, “Are you warm enough?” he asked, “The halls are drafty and we can’t have you getting sick.”

“I’m alright, Sir.”

Daisuke nodded to himself, “I’ve been told you served my sister.”

Kato’s face froze, steps faltering for a _very_ brief second, “Yes, Sir.”

Daisuke fought a smirk, “Unfortunate how that happened.”

Kato didn’t reply.

“I was pleased to hear that the perp didn’t get away.”

Something in Kato’s face twitched, the faintest expression of looking semi pleased.

“Do you know what spells they used?” he glanced at the taupe-haired Captain.

“Not any particular name, Sir,” Kato replied, “I do know it was dark magic though. There was… I could feel an entity in the place… nothing solid mind you… just… the feeling of shadows moving… of things more powerful than are natural in the air… _twisted_.”

Daisuke hesitated, “Do you know _how_ she died… I could never get a straight answer.”

“Dark magic infusions. She’d received several items as gifts from secret admirers or so we thought. There was nothing suspicious about them so we let them alone. Someone in her retinue purposefully triggered it and someone else had snuck in to finish it. The Princess was overtaken by whatever force they'd called upon. I don't think anything short of an exorcism would have cured her."

Fuck.

"So it wasn't even an attack in public. It was… it was within the palace."

"Yes, Sir."

Well… that was disconcerting.

Daisuke glanced at the Alpha, noting that, though he looked thin, he had an aura of strength. It wasn’t as powerful as Kureto’s, but it was in the same vein… a resolve to do as he thought was right. It was noble, more pure than Kureto, and something he’d found Victor lacking. He’d sensed it some in Altin, but Kato was like a fresh breeze of _good_. There was a subtle sag in his shoulders though, like a weight of some failure held him down.

“I want to thank you… for at least avenging my sister’s death. She wasn’t a good person but… she was my sister,” the sentiment wasn’t completely false. Knowing that Kato had put himself on the line to that extent made Daisuke feel safer than he had in awhile. It couldn’t be said that he wasn’t trying to get on the Alpha’s good side either though. Said feeling of safety and that noble air were things Daisuke wanted in a mate… things he found Victor to not have.

Kato nodded once, his head dipped into almost a bow.

Daisuke smirked to himself and let it fade as Kato’s head came back up. "You work for my brother now, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Have there been any such attacks against him?"

"No sir."

“Good… I need him alive. He’s my only connection back home,” showing weakness wasn’t the smartest but… most Alphas also responded well to some form of ‘damsel in distress’. It wasn’t completely weird for him to express concern for Kureto anyway… given the circumstances, “You’ll protect him, won’t you? Of all the guards he ever had, you seem the most qualified now,” a little flattery never hurt either.

“I thank you for thinking so,” Kato clearly didn’t agree with him, “My life is His Majesty's. If it’s called on to save him, I’ll gladly give it.”

Daisuke certainly hoped nothing of the sort was ever needed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Can I offer you tea?” he asked as they settled into one of the sitting rooms. A fire was going though hadn’t been tended in awhile.

“No thank you,” Kato crouched, coaxing it up again before throwing a larger log on top. It was very domestic and _Alpha_ in a providing sort of way. Just that had done more for Daisuke than anything Victor had ever done for him. If he hadn’t already thinking of seducing him, this did it.

Oh it so did it.

He felt a little silly for letting something as simple as tending a fire get under his skin, but did it really matter…?

Daisuke sank next to the Alpha on the rug in front to the fire. Kato startled a little, the light catching in his honey-gold eyes. Daisuke leaned a little closer.

Kato leaned back, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Daisuke replied, eyeing the Alpha’s lips for a moment before flicking up.

“I can’t…” Kato breathed.

He felt a flicker of annoyance, “Is there someone back home?”

“No… but…”

“But nothing then,” Daisuke knelt, his knees on either side of Kato’s feet, “Nothing else has to come of it.”

“You’re a bonded-”

Daisuke unbuttoned and yanked the tall collar down to show off his unmarked shoulders, “Do I look _**bonded**_ to you.”

Kato’s eyes bugged, “You’re… but… You’re married to the Tzar and…”

“That doesn’t mean he _marked_ me,” Daisuke replied, trying to keep at least some of the bitterness out of his voice, “There is nothing between us but politics.”

Kato looked like he couldn’t quite believe it, “There’s… no way…”

Daisuke tugged the fabric down a little further, angling his head to show there truly was nothing there to tie him to Victor… that he could do what he wanted with anybody and it didn’t. matter. “He fucks the dancer… and Guren…”

Eyes bugged, “Your bodyguard? He’s… Ichinose is sleeping with him?”

“And Shinya…”

“We can’t allow that. That’s a…”

“Security issue if Victor ever decides to null the treaty?” Daisuke smirked abit, “Yes. I know.”

“We should alert His Majesty.”

“Why…” Daisuke snorted and then jerked his clothes to sit right again, “Have him know that I can’t keep my husband interested? That my husband would rather fuck the help?” and stood, walking a few steps away.

Kato blinked, his face settling into an expression of sincere concern, “It doesn’t matter if it means you’re in possible danger. Your pride-”

“My pride is all I have left,” he hissed, feeling said pride bruise, “Get out... and say nothing to my brother.”

“My Li-” Kato cut himself off and then nodded once, slowly getting up and leaving the room, letting the door close softly behind him. Daisuke didn’t hear any footsteps though so he assumed the Captain was guarding the door. He flopped onto the cushions, feeling like a failure.

Couldn’t even charm a guard into his bed.

Was he _really_ so undesirable…?

It stung more than it really should have. He was used to it… right? Not being wanted…

He had his name and that’s all people wanted… nothing more.

Of course Kato wouldn’t want him… he already served a Hiragi… the Heir at that.

Daisuke was nothing compared to Kureto in that aspect. Kureto would be Emperor and Daisuke was simply the Tzar’s husband. He had no sway in anything.

His bed seemed extra cold that night, lacking more than usual. It was disheartening and he felt stupid for putting stock in having anything with Kato. Was he really that desperate for attention that he’d done something so undignified as throwing himself at the Alpha?

Had he really done that.

Had he really bared his collar like some… court trollop?

He knew the answer to that and was embarrassed about… and more so when he realized that, if Kato gave him even _a_ _hint_ , then he’d do it all over again.

The following day had Guren still with Kureto which meant that Hoshino was the one to watch over Daisuke. He tried to not feel disappointed and maybe a little betrayed when the maroon-haired male showed up to follow him around for the day. It was well within Kato’s right to request a transfer of duties. To be fair, Honshino didn’t seem to be thrilled with his new assignment either.

Daisuke ran through the next couple of weeks like that. Guren took his usual post for several of those days and Hoshino took the majority of the rest. He’d seen Kato a few times, but hey hadn’t talked like they had that first time again. Daisuke almost preferred to not see him to the cold professionalism. He’d done it to himself though and, as such, wouldn’t complain. It was just difficult to see Kato... to watch him as he moved in Kureto's shadow during things dinners or same such that he was present for. He was competent and _mostly_ graceful. There were also the adorable bouts of clumsiness that had Daisuke looking away so he wouldn't get caught staring or smirking. 

The weather warmed a little and he noted one morning that it didn’t seem as cold or snowy. He decided to go outside for awhile that afternoon, stopping to collect his bird. The white-tailed eagle screeched once he was outside, his wings almost smacking Daisuke in the face as he stretched them. Once a decent ways away from the castle, Daisuke let the bird fly off. He watched the eagle as long as he could and then simply stared at the landscape. Hoshino said nothing, just stood there like a statue. Daisuke eventually called Heusc back, feeding him a little something-

“Hoshino.”

“Mm?”

“His Majesty is requesting you,” Kato’s voice was formal. There was some crunching of snow under boots as Hoshino walked off. “That’s a beautiful bird,” Kato said after a moment.

“Thank you…” he chanced a glance at the Alpha, “He was a gift from Victor,” at Kato’s stunned look, he clarified, “Falconing is a popular pastime here… once the snow melts. Heusc gets cagey though. As long as there's not too much snow, he’s happy to fly,” he offered another treat to the bird who took it, “Aren’t you, Heusc...? You don’t like the cages…?” Heusc opened his wings, eager to fly off again. Daisuke let him, watching him take off and thinking for a brief moment that the bird had it better than him. “Victor gave him to me when he realized I didn’t have one and would be missing the summer events with the other nobles.”

“That was… kind…” Kato’s tone was careful.

“It’s because I would’ve been an embarrassment to him,” Daisuke replied, “To not have his mate participating in events like that… It would have been a disgrace… So he bought Heusc and gave him to me on my first Name Day here. Shinya and Yuri taught me how to handle him in the snow. They said that if there was nothing for him to eat out there, then he’d have to come back. By the time the snow melted, he’d know my commands well enough to come back on his own.”

“Well… I’d say the Tzar chose well.”

There felt like there was something unsaid in that statement but Daisuke wasn’t sure if he wanted to think about it too much. If he was wrong, and Kato was simply complimenting the bird, Daisuke would be disappointed yet again. He didn’t particularly care to find out if he was right or not.

Still....

The air between them was a little different today. Kato seemed to be a little warmer than he’d been over the last couple of weeks. Daisuke wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t going to question it either. He hadn’t cared for Guren’s attitude lately so to have a reprieve of his company was nice.

“Might I ask how you fair in those events…?”

Daisuke fought a smile, “Heusc is competent. While I don’t get the most prey, he tends to bring me more valuable ones… Not everyone’s raptor can snatch a bird in midair.”

“It… sounds impressive… but I don’t really know anything about falconry so…”

Daisuke glanced at him, “We can get him to land you if you wish…?”

His brows popped, “He’d do that?”

Daisuke pulled off his leather glove and held it out, “Put that on or he’ll tear you up,” Kato did so, “Hold your arm out like so,” and he whistled. Heusc appeared seconds later, diving for them only to pul lup at the last second and landed lightly on Kato’s arm. Daisuke offered a treat and tried not to laugh at Kato’s stunned face. He stared at Heusc like he was the scariest yet most interesting thing he’d ever seen. “When you’re ready,” he mimed how to let Heusc fly off again. Kato did so and the falcon soared again.

“That was…” Kato looked at him, eyes wide, “Wow…”

Daisuke did smile then and then looked up, “He’s a marvelous creature.”

“He is…”

There it was again… the suggestion of something else, something more being said.

Kato looked up at the sky, his face opened with awe. His eyes, what Daisuke could see of them, were soft, liquid honey. The image as a whole was beautiful.

And there, in the cold air, with their cheeks and noses red with chill… he felt _something_ …

It was stupid really.

Nothing would come of it… and even if it did, Kato would be leaving with Kureto.

But… in that moment, it didn’t matter.

He felt something for this Alpha he didn't _really_ know and something in his chest soared.

Kato looked down, over at him and smiled. It was so unguarded and genuine... and that something in his chest almost hurt. Daisuke was so close to going to him, to say something, do something _stupid_. He wanted that warmth so desperately… to have those eyes look at him like that, to be smiled at that way.

Then Kato looked over his shoulder and Daisuke watched as the smile vanished and Kato shifted, assuming a more professional stance. Daisuke mourned it, cursing whoever was coming to ruin that moment. He accepted the offered glove, waiting for whoever to make themselves known.

“A bit cold out here isn’t it?” Victor’s voice carried as he approached.

“Heusc needed the exercise,” Daisuke replied.

“I’m sure,” came the humoring reply, “Still, it would be wise for you to warm yourself. You chill so easily.”

“No need to worry about me,” Daisuke replied as he slipped the glove back on and then looked up to spot the falcon.

“It is my duty as your husband to protect you.”

 _Husband_ … not **mate** …

 _Husband_ …

“Incidentally where **is** Guren?”

“With my brother. He’s brought some training methods from home and thought Guren would benefit from them?”

Victor seemed to think that was funny, “More so than our own methods?”

_More than Shinya._

“Perhaps. I don't know what all goes on with it,” Daisuke replied, knowing his tone was sharper than perhaps it should have been… but he didn’t care, “I’m sure you can drill him later about it and correct what you don’t like.”

“Mm.”

He caught Victor giving Kato a shrewd look. The Captain, to his credit, didn’t so much as twitch an eyebrow. He stayed focused on the in-between, ears obviously alert to potential danger but otherwise seemed as capable of listening to conversation as doorknob.

“Come. It’s getting late,” Victor turned on his heel and started back up for the palace. Daisuke watched him go for a moment, wondering about, and yet suspecting, the sudden turn in Victor’s attitude toward him. He turned back to the sky and whistled. Heusc appeared not long after, sweeping in and landing lightly on his arm. Kato follows him back up to the palace in silence. It was a tense quiet though not like it’d been. Things left unsaid hung in the air between them and Victor’s odd behavior didn’t help. A servant waits to take Heusc who hops onto her shoulder and is taken away. Once inside, Victor placed a hand on Daisuke’s arm, “Go on ahead, Captain. I’ll see to my husband myself.”

Kato's eyes flashed with confusion and concern as he glanced at Daisuke before he merely bowed slightly at them and walked off. Daisuke watched him go, feeling regretful… wishing that they could’ve had a few more minutes outside… He feels like they’d been on the cusp of something-

“What was that about?”

“What are you referring to?”

“ _That_. with the Captain. Why were you outside? Where is Guren?”

“I was outside giving Heusc some exercise. Guren is with my brother for the afternoon. Captain Kato was assigned to me-”

“Why is your brother assigning **your** security? He is a _guest_ in **my** house and he-”

“Why is that an issue?” Daisuke snipped, “I don’t care if Kureto wants to teach Guren something new. I don't care if he has one of his own security tail me for a day or two. They wouldn’t hurt me… and I can ask about home. Kato-”

“Oh it’s just ‘Kato’ now is it?”

Daisuke glared, “Why do you care.”

“Because you’re my husband and any word of this getting out will cause embarrassment-”

Daisuke actually laughs, “ _Embarrassment_? I fail to see how having a member of my brother’s security watching over me as I let my bird fly around is somehow **worse** than you openly ogling _the_ _dancer_.”

“Watch it,” Victor growled, “I am your husband-”

“Husband? We don’t even share the same rooms let alone the same bed. You have no right to get jealous of a nonissue,” he makes to shove past Victor but the Alpha holds firm and _actually_ growls at Daisuke. The hackles at his neck go up and he freezes.

“I **will not** be _embarrassed_ … are we understood.”

Daisuke clenches his jaw, “Perfectly.”

Victor straightens and looks down his nose, “Good boy,” and walks away.

Daisuke glares after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story LIVES!!!

He didn’t see Kato for a couple of days after that, but Kureto seemed a little more attentive, a little less willing to let Victor near him. Victor had decided that scenting him was mandatory now so he was forced to walk around all day smelling of the Tzar and it was nauseating honestly. Kureto seemed to notice and would swipe a wrist over his throat to dull it a little, but it never fully went away. Victor always gave him a look anyway, seemingly annoyed if Daisuke smelled too strongly of his brother. It was silly of course. Kureto was leaving within the month, once the snow left for good.

Who knew when they’d see each other again.

Especially if Kureto was crowned anytime soon.

Once he was Emperor, he’d be sending representatives in his place...and Daisuke would lose the last connection he had to home.

Kato returned to his side by the end of the week. The Alpha didn’t ask, but Daisuke could feel the honey-colored eyes on him, silently begging to know what happened between him and Victor. Daiksuke never outright said either… but the dismissive attitude he gave everything Victor-related seemed to be enough of an answer. Kato still didn’t _approach_ him, but he was less distant, more willing to talk about this and that. There was a warmth there that hadn’t been before.

And Daisuke reveled in it.

“What is your favorite festival back home?” he asked one afternoon while he held a teacup in both hands, willing the hot tea to warm his fingers.

Kato stood next to the couch, the firelight dancing over the shiny fabric of his uniform, “The Moon Festival I think.”

“I did enjoy that one even though I froze for most of them.”

“The contrast of the noisy day and the quiet at night was like nothing else.”

“The color of the moon was always so pretty,” Daisuke snorted a little, “I remember the one year it rained and the shaman was petrified that it meant a purging or something terrible… I think that might have been our best year for crops in the last ten years.”

Kato smiled a little, “My brother put off getting married for a year because of that. Of course doing that meant that the entire family found out about his indescrepencies with the girl. Her parents were horrified that she wasn’t pure, nevermind that her Alpha sister wasn’t but… you know.”

“Mm.”

“What about you? Did you have one?”

“A favorite festival?”

“Mhm.”

“Festival of Lights… The fireworks… the lanterns. I liked getting the biggest one I could find.”

“Of course you did,” Kato sighed.

“My wish always came true though,” Daisuke smirked.

“Did they…”

“They did.”

“What was your last one?”

Daisuke turned to stare at the fire, “To be happy.”

“And are you…?”

“... I am now…”

Kato didn’t reply and the tea’s warmth bleed from the cup until it was lukewarm. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but one that couldn’t be broken without acknowledging what he’d said… and what it meant. Daisuke couldn’t be upset though. The fact that Kato hadn’t said anything against it meant as much as him agreeing.

A delegate from Jean Jacques Leroy, Imperial Sovereign, arrived with the official proposal for Yuri’s hand within that week. Chests filled with gems and rich fabrics were brought in as engagement gifts. The delegate had opened the second one, gushing over the contents, before Yuri stood from his place. Nobody said a word as he descended the stairs and stared down at the contents.

He then tipped the lid shut, letting it slam closed.

One could have heard a pin drop as he stared at the delegate for a moment.

Victor growled low, “Yuri-”

“You can tell that pompous windbag that I **don’t** accept his proposal,” Yuri turned on his heel and walked out of the hall, pausing long enough to grab Prince Otabek and drag him out after him.

The stunned silence was almost funny.

Victor vibrated rage though he forced a polite smile, “I thank you for the considerable boon you’ve presented. I will speak with my brother. I’m sure he’ll come to see sense.”

The delegate didn’t seem pleased. In fact he looked downright peeved at the alleged disrespect of his Sovereign's gifts. Daisuke wondered if the man would be blamed for the failed proposal. It wasn't his fault that Yuri had chosen someone else. The deposed Prince hadn’t been expecting Yuri to drag him out either in a rather public statement either… or so his expression seemed to imply.

Yuri did not ‘see sense’ and accept the proposal, even after Victor raged at him for the better part of an hour, going so far as to threaten to kick Otabek from the palace. His bluff was called though and the delegate left the following morning with the embarrassing news of a refusal. Daisuke almost pitied the man, but was much more amused by the whole thing.

He’d had to be careful about his time with Kato after that, much to his own annoyance. He couldn’t risk Victor’s temper though. The Alpha was likely to throw Kato in a cell and accuse Daisuke of having an affair which would risk the alliance between their countries and Daisuke refused to be responsible for that. He also refused to leave Kato alone entirely, especially now that the taupe-haired Alpha seemed responsive to him. The moments they stole together were worth so much, Daisuke filing them away with as much detail as he could so he’d remember them years later.

What he wouldn’t give to keep the Alpha here with him…

Or to leave with him, go home or even start completely over somewhere else.

He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of leaving the wealth behind, but he liked the idea of being left in a cold castle while his hisband fucked the help even less.

The problem was Kato.

Daisuke knew, for a fact, that the Alpha’s sense of duty would keep him from doing something like that. He’d never allow himself to jeopardize the alliance between their nations just because he felt something for Daisuke. Better for the two of them to suffer and pine across miles and miles, never seeing each other again, than to risk a war where hundreds of thousands would die. It was irritatingly noble of him… and Daisuke loved him for it.

He could openly, well to himself at least, that he cared for the taupe-haired Alpha more than he had anyone else. He hated the idea of him leaving and soon. The phantom ache of knowing they didn’t have much time left kept him melancholy most of the time. He wished for more of Kato but… getting more would make it hurt… He wasn’t sure he could deal with that.

The snow slowly melted away, leaving dead grass behind. Daisuke hated it with a passion. He’d taken to praying for a late blizzard every night but they hadn’t been heard so far.

To make things worse, Yuuri had been squirreled away within the last week. Daisuke suspected a pregnancy. The question now was: would he raise it as his own…? Victor clearly didn’t want children from him so it’d make sense to force someone else’s child on him for the public appearance that it was his. He even half expected to be forced into a wing and kept in isolation for the illusion of a pregnancy to make it legit.

“I’m going out.”

“Where…?”

“I don’t know,” Daisuke looked out the window at the fading snow, “I just need to get out. I feel stifled here.”

“Shall I get a party ready to follow you?” Kato asked.

“No,” Daisuke turned slightly, catching the Alpha’s eye in the window, “I think you’d be enough.”

Kato seemed to smile a little, “I’m sure that’s true, but we have to consider your safety. Whether you want the extra security or not, we should have it.”

Daisuke turned around then, leaning against the window, “You’d make me lead a dozen men out on a ride through the fields…?”

Kato stared him in the eye, “I expect you to take your safety seriously. Imagine what would happen if you were injured… or worse.”

“If I were injured,“ Daisuke slowly crossed the room, “I would expect you to bring me back. As for worse… I don’t see a way for me to die out there. We’re on the castle grounds still, not even a fifteen minutes ride out,” he stared the few inches up at the Alpha, “Do we _really_ need the extras.”

“You know we should,” Kato replied and then sighed, “But… if it’s quick…then I suppose.”

Daisuke smiled at him and took the slightly larger hands into his and gave them a squeeze, “I just need some air. No more than an hour.”

Kato looked like he wanted to do something but settled for squeezing his hands back, “Alright.”


End file.
